Crash Course
by Candy-Kisses
Summary: Jack, and his brilliant mind come up with something fun for everyone to do. Main Characters:Jack and Walt. But Jack leads to a romance with Kate but then leads to a romance with Sawyer, it's all in the package. Enjoy! Chapter 3 is up.
1. Handcuffs

Crash Course by Candy- Kisses

Walt ran down the sandy beach with Vincent. He had the loop of the leash wrapped around his hand two times to save the worry of him running off again. He would never forget the handcuffs that he had found in the woods while on a search for the Yellow Lab. And the way his father reacted to them. Like he knew something, or like they sent off an extreme worry through his body. Whatever it was, it didn't make Walt feel any better about being on this island, let alone the fact that there is something big out there that has the power to knock down trees.

Walt looked down at his dog that was now looking up at him with his big tongue hanging out. Walt smiled and rubbed his ears. So happy that he had his dog back. Along with Vincent, Walt was getting tired. So, he decided to take a little break and lay down. He stretched out his arms while lying on his back, looking up at the sky, he sighed.

"Vincent, come lay down," Walt said in a friendly tone patting his hand on the ground.

Vincent did lie down, but not where Walt intended him to, Vincent decided to take a seat over Walt's stomach. Walt just laughed then closed his eyes.

"Hey, have any of you seen my son: Walt?" Michael asked some castaways again.

"No, sorry," said one of the castaways shaking their head, "is he lost? Do you need some help?"

"No, no. Thanks though," Michael said while walking down the beach farther.

Michael ventured off past more castaways until he saw his son in the distance. He smiled and started to run towards his son.

Walt heard him coming and quickly snapped up. Catching Michael off guard he jumped back.

"Whoa!" Michael said holding his hands out, "You scared me, Man."

Walt chuckled, "You scared me too."

"Come on with me, Walt." Michael said. "Jack has something fun planned out for us all to do."

"Really? Jack?" Walt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Jack. I'm surprised it's not Hurley!"

"Me too," Walt agreed.


	2. Needing

Chapter Two: Needing

Sawyer sighed. He was fresh out cigarettes and needed a smoke bad. He shuffled in the chair he was sitting on. He couldn't get it off his mind, let alone that he had Kate has just shared a kiss a few days ago. He still couldn't get his mind off of it. And especially the fact that he knew she liked it. He knew by her body language when she first laid one on him, then the little moaning she made, and the tongue she forced into his mouth, and one of the most important was that he said _a_ kiss, which means one, not four.

He chuckled at the fact that he had actually got Kate enjoying his kissing. He knew he had the talent, but he never thought he could break a girl like Kate. Never. He chuckled some more. 'What a man I am,' he thought. (Typical thought for a cocky guy.)

"What are _you_ laughing at?" said a voice from beside Sawyer.

Sawyer knew the voice all too well, but he turned his head just to make sure. And of course he was right, it was Kate. A little smile snaked across his face as he took his crazy girl sunglasses off. He stared Kate in the eye, knowing that it was making her heart beat faster every second. He decided it was time to answer her question. Or at least the Sawyer way.

"None of your business," he said, still staring her in the eye.

"That was to be expected," she said, taking her eye off him trying to ignore him looking out to sea.

He chuckled then looked out to sea also.

Kate turned back to Sawyer. Sawyer could feel her eyes looking him over, but he pretended he didn't notice. Kate took a deep breath in, then let it out.

"Look, Sawyer," Kate started. "I know you'd hate me mentioning this, but... Jack has made something for everyone to do, and it looks really fun."

Sawyer's smile turned into a line. He kept his gaze on the sea. Not moving.

"Sawyer, look at me," Kate said.

Sawyer did as he was told. (Really rare.) "Isn't that odd, the Hero making something to ease everybody's worry. Well, I guess he does know about that stuff."

"Sawyer, he doesn't want to be a Hero. And I was scared to even mention it to you, but I did because I thought that you could use it along with everyone else. We're all stressed out here, and you must be too, you haven't smoked for days. So, that tells me you're out, and you could use something to get that off your mind."

Sawyer smiled, "Yeah, I could use something, but not _that _."

Kate put her hand on her head, "You know what, whatever."

Before Kate walked away Sawyer grabbed and pulled her back, bringing her landing on his lap. She dipped her low and came in for a kiss.


	3. Caught

Chapter Three: Caught

"Hey, Dude," Hurley said coming up behind Jack.

"Oh, hey," Jack said shoving something quickly to the side. "What's up? Anything wrong, or strange happening?"

"Well first, nothing much here. And second, no nothing wrong. And third, it is kind of strange the way you shoved back that contraption there." Hurley said pointing to the little piece sticking out from where Jack hid it.

"Oh," Jack said with a chuckle. "It's nothing."

"Hey, Man. Like I said, no one knows each other. You could be a doctor _and_ a person who builds weapons of mass destruction," Hurley said shrugging his shoulders.

Jack laughed. "Maybe I am."

Hurley chuckled. "Very funny. You aren't are you?" he suddenly turned his face serious.

"No, Man."

"Ok good. Because if you were, I'd seriously have to think about stepping on you."

Jack laughed.

"So, what is it?" Hurley asked.

"You'll just have to see." Jack said with a smile.

"My mother always said that," Hurley complained with an annoyed tone.

"Most did."

Hurley looked up to see Kate coming towards Jack. He knew how they had a little something going on and he didn't want to be in their way.

He sees them everyday, the way they look at each other. The way they sometimes hold each other. How they suddenly decided they were going to go out in the woods alone to search for a place that does provides privacy. And when Charlie offered they way they didn't want him to go. He knew they said they were going for the transceiver, but they could have been going there also to get some alone time and do things. And maybe make love. But he doubted it, Jack wasn't that way, and he could tell by the way Kate was, she wasn't used to having close friendships with the male kind. But he thought it was time to leave the two alone.

There Kate stood before them two. "I... I think I got to go," Hurley said quickly standing up and racing down the beach more.

Kate and jack watched him strangely, but quickly Kate took a seat.

"How's it coming?" she asked.

"Great." He answered.

Kate nodded, they looked each other in the eye for a moment. They could see the sparks. They knew they had to resist it, it just wouldn't be right, but they both couldn't help it. So, quick enough they both went in for a kiss.

Everyone watched as Kate and Jack shared a kiss. Kate was enjoying it and so was Jack, but they knew they had to stop. Kate quickly pulled back. Jack looking at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Jack nodded and looked out to sea. Kate got up and walked away.

She walked far down the beach until she met up with the cockiest man there.

"Sawyer," she said. Looking him in the eye.

Sawyer once a again took off his crazy sunglasses and looked at her.

"What," he said with his accent.

Kate said nothing, but bent down and started to kiss him. She loved it. She was standing behind him but worked her way to the side of him, then slowly she made her way onto his lap. Every once and a while they would break for a breath, but quickly went back to their kissing.

Sawyer wasn't the type to pass love notes and write love poems and collect flowers, but he _was_ the type to sit down and kiss a girl whenever she wanted to kiss him, he would even make love.

Kate lifted her head.

Sawyer was likeng the view down her shirt. And lucky for him she stayed there, but she did start talking.

"Sorry," she said looking down.

"That's quite alright," Sawyer said with his cocky grin.

"I don't know what got over me," she said.

"Doesn't matter," Sawyer answered again with his cocky grin, this time adding the sexiest voice he had.

"I guess it's just being on this island, and having nothing to do, and I don't know," she said still looking at the ground.

"Well, if that's the case then I wan-a stay here forever," Sawyer said once again still wearing his cocky grin.

Kate smiled then giggled while blushing. "I got to go before Jack comes."

Sawyer looked over quickly. "Too late."

Kate's heart went crazy when she saw Jack not too far away staring with his eyes wide.

Kate ran after him, "sorry."

But Jack did nothing but walk away.

Kate fell to the ground crying.


End file.
